staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 5.00 Moda na sukces (2800, 2801) - telenowela 5.40 Wstaje dzień 5.45 Europa bez miedzy 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Wyjście na zakupy 8.20 Prosto w oczy 8.35 Smocze opowieści (57) - serial animowany 9.05 Budzik: Plamki i ciapki 9.30 Super Rupert (7) - serial 10.00 Don Matteo 3 (9) - serial 10.55 Recepty Jedynki 11.10 Czas na spacer 11.45 Telezakupy 11.45 Agrobiznes 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1080) - serial 12.35 Plebania (685) - serial 13.00 Jaka to melodia? 13.25 Bulionerzy (44) - serial 13.55 Na celowniku 14.05 Podróżnik: Legenda Króla Czaki 14.20 My, wy, oni 14.50 Był taki dzień: 13 kwietnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Mała Arabka i Matrix - film dokumentalny 16.00 Moda na sukces (2802, 2803) - telenowela 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Na celowniku 17.35 Klan (1065) - serial 18.00 Jaka to melodia? 18.30 Plebania (690) - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport, Pogoda 20.05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.15 Tajemnice prawdy: Zabójca pułapka - thriller, USA/Kanada 2005 21.50 Forum 22.35 Był taki dzień: 13 kwietnia 22.40 Prosto w oczy 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Widzieć i wiedzieć: Eva - film dokumentalny 0.10 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 0.15 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film psychologiczny, Polska 1978 2.00 DNA (4) - film dokumentalny 2.25 Był taki dzień: 13 kwietnia 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 386 Alergie, uczulenia i migreny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - 11/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piosenki Katarzyny Gärtner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 9/26 Głowa pełna pary czyli o parze (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 26/27 (44); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na œniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: 09:30 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:30 Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłoœć - odc. 318; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bosforu (120); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Ferie z Dwójkš - Motyl (Papillon Le) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Philippe Muy; wyk.:Laurent Chouteau, Claire Bouanich, Philippe Le Dem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Akcja - Bezpieczne Œwięta; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Zatoka Rekina (Shark Bay); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ewangelia według œw. Mateusza - Cz 3/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew); serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Akcja - Bezpieczne Œwięta; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dla niesłyszšcych - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszšcych - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 253 Wspólna pacjentka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zorro - odc. 20/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z Dwójkš bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Akcja - Bezpieczne Œwięta; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Burza mózgów - odc.7/II; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Sztorm (White Squall) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Caroline Goodall, John Savage, Jeremy Sisto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Podwójny blef (Good thief) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Neil Jordan; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Damien Arnone, Ouassini Embarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Czy œwiat oszalał? - Dziecko dwóch matek (Born With Two Mothers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 2 (Law and order, s. VII, ep. I.D.); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gopsodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Więcej niż jedno 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy i sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Władza 12.10 Linia brzegowa 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Szalejąca planeta 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Pogoda 13.45 Mniejszości religijne w Polsce 14.15 Reportaż Trójki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Zwolnij w sieci 15.00 X wagon 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Pogoda 15.45 Więcej niż jedno 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 OTV 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 OTV 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 OTV 22.15 Niezła jazda 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Patrol Trójki 23.30 Jestem królem świata - film biogr. 1.00 Telekurier 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Studio pogoda 1.45 Kurier sportowy 1.50 Echa dnia 2.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.50 TV Market 7.05 Adam i Ewa (55) - serial 7.30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.00 Miodowe lata (89) - serial 8.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.45 Słoneczny patrol (219) - serial 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Daleko od noszy (27) - serial 12.30 Samo życie (683) - serial 13.15 Miodowe lata (90) - serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (267) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (222) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.35 Świat według Bundych (164) - serial 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (268) - serial 19.20 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie (684) - serial 20.15 Chcę być piękna - reality show 21.15 Gotowe na wszystko (34) - serial 22.20 Co z tą Polską? 23.20 Raport specjalny: Granice obrony koniecznej 23.50 Biznes wydarzenia 0.10 Pogoda 0.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 1.45 Love TV 2.45 BoomBox 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 08:10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 08:50 Wykręć numer interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 10:00 Salon Gier interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 10:50 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 11:20 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 11:50 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 13:00 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny stereo 14:00 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 15:00 Barwy grzechu telenowela stereo 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe stereo 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 17:15 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 18:25 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:30 Sport stereo 19:40 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 20:55 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 21:30 Wielkie ucieczki serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 22:45 Detektyw 5 serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 23:20 Wybrańcy obcych serial S-F 01:05 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 01:25 Nic straconego TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.10 Kinomaniak 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (182) - serial animowany 9.00 Kachorra to ja (86) - telenowela 10.00 Roseanne (8) - serial 10.30 Skrzydła (8) - serial 11.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (79) - serial 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy 14.45 Muzyczny ring 15.15 Pokemon (183)-serialanimowany 15.45Muza.pl 16.15 Kachorra to ja (87) - telenowela 17.15 Roseanne (9) - serial 17.45 Skrzydła (9) - serial 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (80) - serial 20.05 Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy, Dania/Niemcy/USA 1993 23.05 Życzenie śmierci 2 - dramat kryminalny, USA 1982 1.05 Muzyczne listy 2.00 Biznes Wydarzenia 2.20 Odlot 2.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial 3.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy... 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany serial obyczajowy... 08:20 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:10 Ostry dyżur serial obyczajowy... stereo 10:05 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny... stereo 11:05 Telesklep 12:57 Mania grania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 13:50 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy... 14:45 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:35 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny... stereo 16:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 16:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 17:10 Ostry dyżur serial obyczajowy... stereo 18:10 Nocny kurs serial sensacyjny... stereo 19:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 19:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Lot Intrudera film wojenny... stereo 22:25 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny... stereo 23:30 Gotti film sensacyjny... stereo 02:00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny... 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przeglšd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomoœci skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 13 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 13 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomoœci 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zygzaki - Noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ludzie wœród ludzi - Powroty do życia - psychologia okresu rehabilitacji; STEREO 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Ksišżki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Ksišżka miesišca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ale Jazda! - (36); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Między Odrš a Renem - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Z Wilamowic na ołtarze; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka - Claude Debussy "Popołudnie fauna"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Noc zdrady i miłoœci; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 722* - Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Plebania - odc. 408; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Wiadomoœci 13:20 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2 (cz. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zygzaki - Noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 W cieniu wydm. Opowieœć o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Noc zdrady i miłoœci; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Z Wilamowic na ołtarze; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 To jest temat - Czym to się skończy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacyjne szlaki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomoœci 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 722* - Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 408; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Misja księdza Piotra; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Teatr TV - Niezłomny z Nazaretu; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Henryk Talar, Jerzy Kamas, Roman Wilhelmi, Zofia Saretok, Janusz Michałowski, Wojciech Siemion, Aleksander Wysocki, Janusz Nowicki, Michał Pawlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Władza mediów, władza nad mediami; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Forum - wydanie 502; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 To jest temat - Długowieczni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacyjne szlaki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomoœci 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 722* - Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 408; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Misja księdza Piotra; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Teatr TV - Niezłomny z Nazaretu; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Henryk Talar, Jerzy Kamas, Roman Wilhelmi, Zofia Saretok, Janusz Michałowski, Wojciech Siemion, Aleksander Wysocki, Janusz Nowicki, Michał Pawlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Noc zdrady i miłoœci; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka - Claude Debussy "Popołudnie fauna"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Z Wilamowic na ołtarze; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 13:25 Siekierezada; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1985; reż.: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Edward Żentara, Ludwik Pak 14:45 Zostawiam Wam obłęd swój; film dokumentalny 1993 15:20 84 Charing Cross Road; film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania - USA 1987; reż.: David Hugh Jones; wyk: Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Hamlet; dramat psychologiczny Wielka Brytania 1969; reż.: Tony Richardson; wyk: Nicol Williamson, Marianne Faithfull 18:55 Wydarzenie, odc. 16; magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 19:25 Obraz i dźwięk; reportaż 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Reńska Sybilla - Hildegarda z Bingen; rozmowa 21:00 Walkabout; film obyczajowy Australia 1971; reż.: Nicolas Roeg; wyk: Jenny Agutter, Luc Roeg 22:35 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Ordo Virtutum - Hildegarda z Bingen; program artystyczny 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Zespół Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 97 seria 26; program artystyczny 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Sign of the Times; film animowany USA 1987; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:55 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Magiczne cięcie montażysty – film dok. 09:00 Ostatni taniec – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 10:45 Blef Coogana – film sensacyjny, USA 1968 12:25 Upiór w operze – melodramat, USA/W. Bryt. 2004 14:50 Kondolencje z frontu – film dok. 16:15 Nieokiełznana przyroda – ogień – film sensacyjny, Kanada/ Rumunia/W. Bryt. 2004 17:50 Unik – film obyczajowy, Francja 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Spin City (4) 21:30 Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello 22:00 Przez 24 godziny (24) 22:50 Cineklub: Maratończyk – film kryminalny, USA 1977 01:00 Dogville – thriller, Dania/Szwecja 2003 03:55 Amnestia – dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1981 HBO 06:30 Ojciec mojego dziecka – komedia, USA 2004 08:05 Na planie 08:35 Chłopięca przyjaźń – film dla młodzieży, USA 2005 10:05 Prefontaine – film biograficzny, USA 1997 11:50 Zobacz w HBO 12:25 Syn panny młodej – komediodramat, Argentyna 2001 14:30 50 pierwszych randek – komedia, USA 2004 16:10 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 17:55 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji – dramat wojenny, USA 2004 19:25 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 21:00 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997 22:30 HBO na stojaka! – program rozrywkowy 23:00 Statyści (2) – serial komediowy 23:30 Wzgórze nadziei – melodramat, USA 2003 02:00 Veronica Guerin – thriller, USA 2003 03:35 Podglądając Hollywood 04:05 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 TV Puls 06:00 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 06:25 Apó po węgiersku znaczy "ojczulek" (1) - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Apó po węgiersku znaczy "ojczulek" (2) - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 07:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:25 Niewolnica Isaura (21/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 08:55 Życie jak poker (31) - telenowela, Polska 1998 09:25 Pamiętnik nastolatki (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 10:00 Telezakupy 10:40 Domowa kawiarenka (36) 11:10 Telezakupy 11:50 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 12:15 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:50 Audiencja generalna 14:30 Rzecz o księdzu Orione - dokument fabularyzowany, Włochy 1990 16:30 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 17:00 Pamiętnik nastolatki (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 17:35 Niewolnica Isaura (22/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 18:10 Życie jak poker (32) - telenowela, Polska 1998 18:40 Tworzone ludzką ręką (6) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 A to fach (6) - serial dokumentalny 19:20 Taaaka ryba 19:55 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 20:20 Plac pamięta... (6/6) - serial dokumentalny 21:20 Jan Paweł II w Wadowicach - film dokumentalny 22:15 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny 23:00 Don Matteo (21) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2000 00:00 Rozważania w Wielki Czwartek 00:20 Nadzieja umiera ostatnia - film dokumentalny 01:20 Co jasnej bronisz Częstochowy - film dokumentalny 02:20 Rozważania w Wielki Piątek Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Sierra Nevada - narciarstwo dowolne 09:00 Rajd Korsyki - rajd 10:00 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Olympique Lyon Olympique Marsylia - piłka nożna 12:30 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - piłka nożna 13:30 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 China Open w Pekinie - snooker 17:00 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Bordeaux - kolarstwo torowe 21:00 M. Piccirillo L. Koneczny - boks 23:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - snooker 00:00 Fight Club (1) - mma Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Wiadomości 13:00 Wiadomości 15:00 Amsterdam Challenge - snooker 16:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Madrycie - trial 17:00 PSG OSC Lille - piłka nożna 17:55 News Flash 18:00 Rajd Korsyki - rajd 18:55 News Flash 19:00 Turniej WTA w Charleston - tenis 20:45 News Flash 20:50 Olympique Lyon Olympique Marsylia - piłka nożna 21:30 World Speed Poker (6) - poker 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Puchar Świata Tunezja - rajd 23:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości 03:00 Wiadomości Polsat: Sport 07:00 Racing Santander FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 08:00 Manchester United Arsenal Londyn - piłka nożna 09:50 Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów CKM Złomrex Włókniarz Częstochowa - żużel 12:00 BOT Skra Bełchatów Jastrzębski Węgiel - siatkówka 14:00 Ajax Amsterdam Vitesse Arnhem - piłka nożna 15:50 AC Milan Olympique Lyon - piłka nożna 17:40 FC Barcelona Benfica Lizbona - piłka nożna 19:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 PSV Eindhoven Feyenoord Rotterdam - piłka nożna 22:30 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 22:40 Red Bull X-Fighters - sporty ekstremalne 23:40 BOT Skra Bełchatów Jastrzębski Węgiel - siatkówka